


don't hurt me

by Rin_Nakamura



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Flash/Frost, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Nakamura/pseuds/Rin_Nakamura
Summary: Барри всегда знал, что встреча с родственной душой с вероятностью в восемьдесят семь процентов принесет ему гибель (soulmate!AU, в котором ты узнаешь свою родственную душу по видениям из будущего, являющимся во сне).





	

**So what is right  
and what is wrong  
gimme a sign.**   
_© Tears & Marble — What is Love (Haddaway Cover)_   
**  
You taught me the courage of stars before you left**   
_Перед тем, как уйти, ты научила меня смелости звезд  
© Sleeping at Last — Saturn  
_

Ее лицо в немногочисленных видениях всегда было расплывчатым, как и силуэт в целом; взглядом можно было ухватить только некоторые детали: точеную фигурку в кожаной куртке, бледную кожу ее шеи и неправдоподобно _белые_ волосы, будто потерявшие естественный окрас. Все это сильно смахивало на сюжет какого-нибудь пошлого фильма о кровососущих мифических существах, но Барри не привык жаловаться на недостаток информации — у всех происходит по-разному; Циско вообще достался тип, изрыгающий проклятья на ультразвуке. Еженощно. На семи языках.

Циско как-то сказал, что задушит его, как только увидит. Барри не поверил, и тогда Циско нехотя исправился: сначала поцелует, а _потом_ непременно задушит. Циско все еще поджимает губы и жалуется на несправедливость: вряд ли тебе, мистер Загадочная-соулмейт-история-которой-ты-не-хочешь-делиться-даже-с-лучшим-другом, выпало что-то хуже; вряд ли кому-то вообще выпало что-то хуже, чем пиздливый мудак с завышенным эго, когда ты даже не гей, добавляет он.

Барри хлопает Циско по плечу и думает: ох, бро, если б ты только знал.

Он вспоминает изогнутые в усмешке губы, дыхание у своей шеи и ощущение распарывающейся кожи прямо напротив сердца — чувство, что от ножа. Он вспоминает синие стены, холодные пальцы в своей горячей ладони, и искрящуюся ненависть, которой он захлебывался.

«Кто ты и за что ты меня так ненавидишь?» — спрашивает он в своей голове и предсказуемо не получает ответа.

Его соулмейт молчалива на подсказки, на видения и на эмоции — говорят, что некоторые пары улавливают настроения друг друга за тысячи километров, но Барри дергает за ниточки и получает в ответ пустоту. Его соулмейт выжидает нужного момента, чтобы пронзить его сердце — но не скрываясь, как бы оно ожидалось, не исподтишка; Барри многого не видел, но может поклясться, что в момент удара она смотрела ему прямо в глаза.

«Какого цвета будут твои?»

Барри всегда знал, что встреча с родственной душой с вероятностью в восемьдесят семь процентов принесет ему гибель. Барри упрям, в то время как она отчаянно молчалива, и он не оставляет попыток ее найти.

***

Кейтлин говорит, что мир непредсказуем как химический элемент, впервые действующий в новых условиях — так что лучше бы Барри следовать протоптанной дорожке и не пытаться пробежать впереди электрички, чтобы заглянуть ей в лобовое стекло, когда не знаешь, каков ее путь и куда она свернет через пару секунд.

Кейтлин прячет за плотными бинтами запястье, с которого наверняка исчез таймер, отсчитывающий время до встречи с соулмейтом и обнуляющийся после нее — Барри каждый раз неловко отводит глаза. Ей, наверное, легче так, думает он, не видеть пустое запястье, не вспоминать то, чего лишилась каждый день по сотне раз.

Некоторые после смерти соулмейта делали татуировку с изображением таймера, но насколько мог судить Барри, Кейтлин скорее отдала бы руку на опыты, чем позволила бы испачкать свою кожу чернилами и иглой.

— В какой-то момент тебе может повезти, Барри, я не отрицаю, — также говорит Кейтлин. — Но признай, что процентное соотношение играет не в твою пользу, чтобы начинать ее искать с помощью своих сил. Этот риск слишком, слишком велик. Пусть все идет, как идет. Не пытайся ничего ускорить.

Кейтлин знает, о чем говорит и в то же время обманывает и его, и саму себя — многим позже он понимает, что тогда они _оба_ старательно пытались этот самый мир пошатнуть.

***

Впервые Барри встречает Кейтлин на неудобной койке, когда открывает глаза, и свет флуоресцентных ламп бьет ему прямо в лицо. Шум приборов, ощущение иголки, протыкающей одну из вен на локтевом сгибе; пугающий привкус горечи антибиотиков на языке.

Она — ореховые глаза, карамельные волосы, по-бумажному шуршащая ткань врачебного халата. Беспокойство в расширенных зрачках, когда он подскакивает — ослепленный вспышками света, и еще его руки почему-то дрожат.

И с его телом что-то определенно _не так_. Он чувствует энергию внутри себя — инородную, жгучую, искрящуюся. Его бросает в жар огненной гиены собственная кровь.

—  _Смотри_ на меня, смотри _на_ меня, — твердит чей-то голос, цепляя прохладные пальцы за его плечи. По коже бьется током колкое электричество. — Смотри на _меня_ …

У Барри кружится голова. У Барри слова липнут к языку старой жвачкой. У Барри — тысяча несказанных фраз, и ни одного способа донести их. У него разрозненные комой воспоминания, и вместо разума — куча не стыкующихся между собой фактов, выдержек из учебников и газетных статей; тоскливо-дрожащее, с любовью невероятных размеров _мама_ к силуэту рыжеволосой женщины с мягким светом в глазах и самой прекрасной на свете улыбкой; необъятно-горьковатое _пап_ к доброй усмешке мужчины в очках и галстуке; подрывающее саму основу его существования _давай же_ к девушке с лисьим росчерком улыбки, белоснежными волосами и родинками на спине в форме выдуманных созвездий.

Она стоит на берегу океана, и ветер треплет подол ее легкого платья. Она оборачивается к нему с полного людьми перекрестка, щурится недоверчиво; радостно распахивает глаза, когда он находит предлог задержаться подольше в ее компании; волосы свешиваются ей на лицо, и она хмурит брови над конспектами, разбросанными на столе, он было тянется заправить мешающуюся ей прядь и разглядеть ее глаза, но мимо них в огромном окне космического корабля взрываются звезды…

Барри подскакивает как от удара — и перед его глазами во вспышках проносятся десятки картинок, стремительных и ярких; _пугающих_ до мурашек на затылке — он будто бы заглянул в чужую жизнь, в чужую душу, в чужое тело на одно бесконечное мгновение, а затем был выброшен в пустоту, из оболочки, с запасом кислорода лишь на один вдох.

— Что за чертовщина, — задыхаясь, бормочет он, попутно, на одном инстинкте уворачиваясь от чьих-то цепких рук, с настойчивостью тянущих его плечи назад.

— Эй, чувак, спокойно. Все в порядке, все хорошо. Ты в безопасности.

Незнакомые лица обеспокоенно смотрят на него сквозь калейдоскоп — он лишь букашка, с необычными цветными крыльями; он фиксирует внимание на сосредоточение карего в чужой радужке.

— Это Кейтлин, — доносится до него сквозь туман, и мир продолжает вертеться с невообразимой скоростью под его ногами. — Доктор Сноу.

И ему нужно было догадаться уже тогда.

***

Барри смотрит на таймер на своей руке слишком часто — после комы он странно сбоит, постоянно меняет цифры, порой переходит на какое-то иное исчисление, и его расшифровать не может ни один переводчик в мире — куда бы он не посылал запрос. Айрис подначивает его при каждом удобном случае, получая какое-то странное извращенное удовольствие от созерцания его неловкости и бессмысленных попыток оправдаться — она мстит ему за скрытность, но он не собирается никому об этом рассказывать, пока во всем не разберется сам.

— После комы такое случается, — неожиданно мягко как-то говорит ему Кейтлин, не сводя глаз с вспыхивающих маленьких цифр на его запястье, сейчас почему-то вновь застрявших на отметке трех лет. — А также после каких-либо событий, меняющих твое будущее, после принятых тобою решений, способных повлиять на него — это нормально, тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Вся эта история с ускорителем и комой, и ты теперь… Флэш, так что возможно, даже если это и не было частью плана, мир придумывает вам новые условия. Твой таймер еще ведет отсчет. А это значит…

— … что рано или поздно наша встреча все равно произойдет, — заканчивает Барри. — Да. Спасибо, Кейтлин.

 — И разве это не потрясающе? — улыбается она, присаживаясь на стул рядом. Сканеры считывают показания его организма с характерным гулом, в соседней комнате о чем-то бубнит Циско. — Мы можем принять бесчисленное количество решений, пройти по тысячам различных дорог, но что бы мы не выбрали, куда бы мы не свернули — встреча с соулмейтом все равно не минуема. Никто тут не властен — ни человек, ни удача, ни наука. Таймер может изменять время, удлиняя его на годы или сокращая до минут, но одно остается неизменным — он отсчитывает время до конкретной встречи, до конкретного видения, и это так странно… — Кейтлин поджимает губы, и Барри пытается не рассмеяться — ее потребность в обоснованности берет верх в разговорах даже о родственных душах, и это так, _так_ предсказуемо. — Выбор видения происходит случайно, или же важна все-таки конкретика? Кто и как выбирает, какие видения и из какого времени нам посылать? Люди могут годами находиться рядом друг с другом, но не знать этого, потому что большинству людей приходят смутные отголоски, обрывки: свет, падающий в окна, шорох одежды, касание руки, аромат выпечки из кондитерской снизу. Мы узнаем этот момент лишь тогда, когда все это складывается в одну общую картину — но почему бы не посылать видения о моменте самой первой встречи? Логика подобного механизма просто не укладывается в моей голове.

— Оставьте хоть немного таинственности этому миру, доктор Сноу, — все-таки не выдерживает и смеется Барри.

— Удел ученого — пытаться разложить мир на составляющие, чтобы его понять, — вздыхает Кейтлин. — Это заложено в моей голове. Как и в твоей, и даже не пытайся это отрицать.

— В необъяснимых вещах есть своя прелесть, — говорит Барри, думая, впрочем, об отвлеченном. После того как он пришел в себя, и после того как его жизнь до неузнаваемости изменилась ему не дает покоя один вопрос: а что, если его соулмейт тоже мета? А что, если неприязнь ее вполне объяснима — что, если это он, будучи Флэшем, схватил и поместил ее в камеру, чтобы… ну, защитить от… чего-то? От генерала Эйлинга, к примеру? От Аргуса?

И — он старательно гнал от себя эту мысль, но она как настойчивая муха приходила к нему раз за разом — … что, если защищать кого-то пришлось от нее самой?

— Я бы тоже хотел получить ответы на многие вопросы, — тем не менее, соглашается Барри, когда Кейтлин с легким беспокойством зовет его по имени. — Вот только не знаю: облегчат они мою жизнь или же усложнят. — Он трясет головой. — Не думай об этом слишком много, Кейт, иначе можешь сойти с ума. Или начать разговаривать вслух, как Циско. Слышала, что он надеется послать своему соулмейту видение на чистом мате с отсылками к Хроникам Нарнии — что-то про фавна, его волшебные копыта и новые способы их использования?

Кейтлин было хмурит брови, но невольно фыркает и улыбается, а он задерживает дыхание — эти два явления одновременно наблюдать ему все еще в новинку.

Кейт и Кейтлин. Он различает их, он никогда не сможет их перепутать.

 _Кейтлин_ ругает его с методичной жестокостью, пытается вправить мозги — образно и буквально, — поднимает бровь и отчитывает будто школьника. Морщит нос от холодного чая в его чашке, и закрывает окна на щеколды, спасаясь от ветра. Без конца проверяет его давление, бдительно следит за каждым из его показателей на мониторе, и разгадывает очередной самоотверженный план задолго до того, как он вообще успевает оформиться в его голове.

И так пугающе упрямо не улыбается.

Морщит лоб еще сильнее, когда он тянется разгладить тревожную складочку над переносицей; его рука неловко застывает в воздухе, и секундой позже он натянуто смеется, запрокидывая голову назад, и делая вид что все это — ничего не значащая глупость, пустяк; пустяки, Кейт-лин.

(Ему постоянно хочется сократить ее имя до фривольных размеров и ласковой формы, но поводов к этому находится удручающе мало, и порой он сбивается с мысли, когда иногда она смотрит на него с задумчивой тоской и какой-то щемящей душу надеждой).

 _Кейт_ появляется реже — хрупкая, хрустальная, но в глазах ее таится леденящее кровь отчаяние. Оно заставляет ее срываться на коллег (на него по большей части), бледнеть щеками и кричать его имя, когда мир уходит у него из-под ног, и выглядеть пугающе уязвимой. Обнаженной до натянутых нервов.

Она улыбается. Но если она улыбается, то это лишь напоминает улыбку — когда горькую, когда усталую, когда вежливо натянутую к краешкам губ.

Коснись — и лопнет.

Он старается не касаться ее слишком уж часто, не заглядывать в нее слишком уж пристально, и их обоих это устраивает. До тех пор, пока однажды он не видит скрывающуюся за фасадами двух оболочек еще одну.

***

Кейтлин в тот вечер — яркая, искрящаяся, совершенно не умеющая ни петь, ни пить. Ее платье переливается в свете качающихся ламп на потолке старого караоке-бара, запястье украшают широкие браслеты, а он не пьянеет от выпитых шотов, но ему хорошо этим вечером почти алкогольно.

Он заводит тему браслетов, когда осторожно касается ее руки, привлекая внимание, а она отшатывается от него с ужасом во взгляде и отдергивает ладонь.

— Я не достаточно пьяна, чтобы рассказать об этом кому-либо, мистер Аллен, — грозит пальчиком Кейтлин в ответ на его недоумение, застревая взглядом на своем обручальном кольце, которое носит не снимая даже спустя год. — Не думайте, что сможете развязать мне язык своими улыбками, какими бы они ни были очаровательными.

— Как скажете, доктор Сноу, — Барри мягко улыбается и забывает об этом случае через какое-то время. Тягостные и обеспокоенные мысли вытесняет тепло, уже через пару минут снова разлившееся по венам; по какой-то причине с Кейтлин почти всегда так, несмотря на ее показную строгость и колючесть — близко, тепло, уютно.

Когда он подхватывает ее под руки за баром после еще одного (лишнего) коктейля и доставляет в ее квартиру, она цепляется пальцами за его куртку на своих плечах.

— Мы все еще бежим? — бормочет Кейтлин, с трудом передвигая ноги, обутые в умопомрачительные каблуки, а затем, поморщившись, хватается за живот. — Водка и суперскорость — плохое сочетание.

Барри искренне улыбается. Пьяная Кейтлин милая, растрепанная и неловкая — такой он никогда не видел. Она много говорит, забавно трясет пальцем перед его лицом, а затем путается в собственном платье, когда пытается его снять, — конечно, он не в силах сдержать улыбок. Он переодевает ее в пижаму (и это одна из самых неловких вещей, когда-либо с ним случавшаяся), укрывает пледом и делает шаг к двери.

— Барри, — зовет Кейтлин внезапно тихо. Барри оборачивается — такого тона он никогда от нее не слышал. — Не посидишь со мной, пока я не усну?

От нежности, давно и незаметно пустившей корни в его тело, в этот раз спрятаться не получается. Он садится с ней рядом, поправляет одеяло, и касается ладонью ее плеча.

— Конечно.

— Спасибо, — неразборчиво бормочет Кейтлин, перед тем как закрыть глаза. — Мне всегда бывает страшно засыпать.

— Мне тоже, — тихо признается Барри ее спящему лицу — он впервые говорит об этом кому-то, пусть даже спящему. — Ты бы знала, как мне _тоже_ бывает страшно ложиться спать.

***

На протяжении года его таймер обнуляется несколько раз, а однажды и вовсе исчезает с руки; последний случай Барри вспоминает с содроганием, потому что это действительно были самые страшные полминуты в его жизни. Он отсылает запрос в Службу по делам Соулмейтов, в котором расписывает суть беспокоящей его проблемы, но в ответ ему приходит уведомление, что в мировой практике такого еще не встречалось, и настойчивое приглашение пройти пару тестов в их научных лабораториях; Барри отфыркивается — если такого еще не встречалось, вряд ли они смогут нарыть что-то лучше, чем может сделать он сам в компании лучших ученых Стар-Лабс.

Он просит помощи у Кейтлин и Циско, впрочем, не рассказывая подробностей о своем видении; они находят ответ, когда к ним присоединяется Джей Гаррик с другой земли и профессор Штейн с арсеналом своих невероятных теорий.

— Возможно, — говорит седой профессор, барабаня по поверхности стола. Он не сводит взгляда с Джея, к груди которого Кейтлин цепляет датчики. Барри сморит на них одно мгновение, а затем поспешно отворачивается — видеть Кейтлин с Ронни, а теперь вот с Джеем почему-то становится сложнее. Но он списывает это на беспокойство. — Вполне возможно, что в момент комы что-то случилось. Что-то, что заставило ваше сознание объединиться с сознаниями ваших двойников — это бы объяснило ваши видения после пробуждения; каждое из них в каком-то роде _ваше_ , но _именно вам_ не принадлежит; оно принадлежит Барри с Земли-2, Барри с Земли-4, 8, 35 и 11 — им и их соулмейтам. Большое чудо, что вам не повредило мозги.

— И странное поведение таймера…

— … лишь последствие этих видений. Если взять в расчет, что таймер на них реагирует, то после объединения вашего сознания с сознаниями ваших двойников произошло столкновение сразу нескольких времен — таймер зафиксировал каждое, и попытался его нагнать. Мистер Аллен, ваш случай действительно уникален — благодаря вам мы узнали совершенно новую информацию. Вы понимаете, какую?

Барри хватается за голову.

— В тех видениях я снова не видел ее лица и не слышал ее голоса, — она всегда стояла то в пол-оборота, то спиной, то слишком далеко…

— Я слышу в ваших словах одну любопытную вещь — это замечательное в своей уверенности «но».

— …, но я уверен, что в каждом видении была одна и та же женщина. Она казалась мне такой знакомой, будто бы я встречал ее на каждой из существующих Земель десятки и десятки раз.

Новая информация остается не использованной какое-то время — сначала случается появление Зума, а затем перед его глазами однажды оживает кошмар.

Он на чужой земле и ему приходиться играть по чужим правилам и дышать чужим воздухом, но рядом нет никого, кто бы смог подставить свое плечо в моменты, когда воздух встает поперек горла и кажется, что все пошло под откос.

Барри Аллен с Земли-2 невыносимо странный, и не только потому что женат на Айрис, а потому что женат на ком-то в то время, когда таймер на его руке продолжает вести отсчет. Барри отстраненно замечает, что до встречи с соулмейтом его двойнику осталось чуть больше дня, и когда указывает ему на этот факт, тот кривится и с неприязнью смотрит на свое запястье.

— Я видел серебряный мост, каменные стены, и как падаю с высоты почти птичьего полета сотни и сотни раз, — признается он ему. — Несколько лет назад на каменной стене появилась надпись «Не ищи меня, если хочешь жить».

— И ты даже не попытался?!

Барри с Земли-2 нервно поправляет волосы.

— Я пытался десятки и десятки раз! Я обращался ко всем службам, которые могли мне помочь, искал способы связаться с ней самостоятельно, но каждый раз натыкался на эту стену, а два года назад… лишился единственного, что меня с ней связывало — своих видений.

— Как такое возможно?

— Не знаю. Она нашла способ разорвать эту связь.

— Но твой таймер…

— Мой таймер периодически гаснет, периодически вспыхивает снова, а порой и вовсе переходит на стрелки вместо цифр. Хочешь, чтобы я сейчас ему поверил? Нет. У меня прекрасная жизнь, прекрасная жена и работа. Я всем доволен. Я не готов все это терять лишь из-за призрачной _надежды_ на встречу с тем, кто однажды сам от меня отказался.

Насколько большим потрясением ни был бы его собственный двойник, двойник Кейтлин становится еще большим. Он смотрит в глаза своей лучшей подруге, и ее в них не видит — мертвенно-бледную, синегубую блондинку с голодным взглядом он не знает, как бы он ни бахвалился утверждать ей обратное. Никогда не знал.

— Меня зовут Киллер Фрост!

(И надеется, не узнать).

Но он пытается снова и говорит:

— Кейтлин, я не хочу тебя ранить.

Она поворачивается к нему с усмешкой, которая слишком уж изогнута к уголкам губ, чтобы быть натуральной.

— Ох, поверь мне, тебе и не удастся.

И тут таймер на его руке перескакивает с отметки полутора лет до двух секунд, а затем обнуляется, издав эффектный щелчок, прозвучавший в тишине выстрелом.

***

Барри списывает все произошедшее на сбой.

Это логично, говорит он себе, когда путешествуешь по другим землям, не работает даже самая навороченная техника, _сами вселенные_ вибрируют на другой частоте — что говорить о слабом человеческом теле с загадочным врожденным механизмом поиска родственной души.

Он повторяет это, когда возвращается назад, выбравшись из клетки и миновав опасность с помощью того же двойника Кейтлин — хмурой до ужасающей узнаваемости, кажется, до конца не понимающей причин проснувшегося вдруг в ней альтруизма. Тогда он украдкой глянул на ее запястье и остолбенел от неожиданности — после смерти местного Ронни таймер на ее запястье продолжал вести отсчет.

Он обнимает Кейтлин — родную до мурашек — по возвращению немного дольше положенного. Ей даже приходится смущенно кашлянуть, чтобы напомнить о необходимости ее опустить. Барри не может удержать себя от наблюдения за ней украдкой, и это глупо, но ему нужно убедиться в глупости своих подозрений после всех событий этого безумного дня.

Кейтлин Сноу — умная, сильная и красивая, поэтому это никак не может быть правдой. Кейтлин Сноу — _идеальная_ от вьющихся _русых_ кудрей до тонких каблуков неизменных лаковых туфель. Такие девушки как Кейтлин Сноу не влюбляются в неудачников вроде Барри Аллена, пусть на нем и костюм героя; такие девушки как Кейтлин Сноу знают, что от героя в нем в большинстве своем лишь костюм.

(Ни на одной из Земель — ему недавно шепнули, что их существует целых пятьдесят две).

Она деловито справляется о его самочувствии, не переставая щелкать кнопками датчика, прицепленного минутой ранее к его груди. В лаборатории холодно, и по оголенной коже шастают мурашки. Барри смотрит на Кейтлин слишком внимательно. Она вопросительно вскидывает бровь, и слова застревают в его горле кашей.

— Подумал, что нужно как-то тебя обезопасить, — находится он. — Тебя и Циско. Вся эта история с Зумом и мета-людьми, которых он посылает… Кейт, я видел на что они способны. Что если он попытается добраться до меня через вас? Ты же не сможешь себя защитить.

— Никакого оружия, Барри, — категорично отвечает она. — Я не возьму ничего опаснее перцового баллончика. Я — доктор, я давала клятву, и никто не умрет от моей руки.

 _Нет,_ окончательно убеждается он, _этого просто не может быть._

Он тепло ей улыбается.

— Я бы никогда так не подумал.

Кейтлин отводит глаза от его лица и дрогнувшей рукой включает печку.

***

Тем не менее, случай с таймером ее двойника не выходит у него из головы.

— Может быть, все дело в том, что они не были друг другу предназначены? — пожимает плечами Циско. — Не знаю, может двойники Кейтлин и Ронни были похожи на Кейтлин и Ронни больше, чем пытались казаться?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Наш Ронни не был соулмейтом Кейтлин, а она соответственно не была им для него, — помедлив, говорит Циско. — И они оба об этом прекрасно знали. Я сам не догадывался — Ронни однажды признался. Сказал «Это взаимопомощь» и «Как ее можно было не полюбить?». Его родственная душа погибла несколько лет назад в какой-то кошмарной аварии еще до их встречи — ты знаешь, некоторые пытаются после этого как-то жить.

Барри не понимает.

— Но Кейтлин? Почему она…

— Что-то не так с ее видениями, — нехотя признается Циско. — Она не раскрывала подробностей, но, кажется, свою родственную душу она либо потеряла, либо искать не хочет — всякий раз увиливает от разговора, когда я его завожу. — Вздох. — Может, дело в том, что он какой-нибудь козел? Слышал ту историю про девчонку, которая увидела, как ее будущий ненаглядный свежует двух подростков? Клянусь, если бы я такое увидел, то съехал бы к чертям. И из страны, и крышей…

Они замолкают. Кейтлин, до этого стучавшая пальцами по клавиатуре ноутбука с увлеченностью, поднимает глаза, будто почувствовав их пристальные взгляды.

— Чего вы там? — с подозрением интересуется она, оглядывая то одного, то другого с ног до головы.

— Режим доктора Сноу активирован, — бурчит Циско, закатив глаза. — «Вам нечем заняться? Я знаю тысячу и один способ занять ваше время, и каждый из них включает в себя отчеты — развернутые и непременно на бумаге». Этим она — да, иногда напоминает Гермиону, но порой, клянусь, у меня от нее мурашки не хуже чем от Макгонагалл.

Барри фыркает.

Кейтлин угрожающе сдвигает брови и, судя по открывающемуся рту, собирается их отчитать.

Они с Циско поспешно ретируются из комнаты под выдуманным предлогом, и это совсем не похоже на побег.

(Может, только самую малость, но никто из них двоих никогда не сознается).

***

Барри откладывает решение этого вопроса еще на один день, а затем на неделю; потом об этом думать времени не находится — они снова спасают мир, а затем _миры_ , и в этом есть какая-то закономерность — быть таким по-человечески слабым в то время, когда тело полно энергией и готово бить собственные рекорды.

Он и бьет.

Дважды.

А затем мир бьет его в ответ.

Барри повторяет как мантру: мне есть за что любить этот мир. Барри закладывает виражи по перекресткам дорог, поднимая асфальтную пыль, видит десятки самоубийств и сотни различных преступлений; предательство друзей (дважды), смерть родных (дважды); он чертовски устал терять, разочаровываться и пытаться пробить непробиваемую стену (если долго и упорно причинять этому миру добро…) людской эгоистичности — в ней слишком много пороков, злых сердец и черствых душ.

Когда от Зума остается лишь горстка пыли, а от отца Барри лишь холодное тело под землей в дубовом гробу, его терпение истончается и лопается с характерным хлопком, который не слышит никто, кроме него самого.

Айрис настойчиво предлагает сойтись хотя бы на время с тех самых пор, как узнала об их двойниках, и это вызывает у него и сочувствие, и раздражение, и какую-то усталость; видение о соулмейте во сне приходит редко, но вместо него появляются странные отголоски ее настроений (впервые за жизнь) — всплески паники, беспрестанного страха и злости. Реже — тоски.

Он мягко отказывает Айрис, и вместо этого обращает внимание на Кейтлин, в которой после похищения Зумом сломалось самое основное — тот самый стержень, который всегда его так восхищал.

Ее стеклянные глаза и заострившиеся скулы долго не выходят у него из головы.

«Ты виноват во всем, что со мной случилось, — читает Барри по ее вздрагивающим плечам и покрасневшим векам. — А ведь я лишь пыталась тебя спасти. Этим ты мне отплатил?».

Он говорит ей: я все исправлю, и ты не будешь больше страдать; она молчит и _улыбается_ , но он видит, что она больше ему не верит. Он сам в себя не верит — куда тут ей…?

По его плану никто больше не пострадает — это дает ему силы бежать.

Когда он разгоняется так сильно, что прорывает ткань времени, ее лицо — вторая из причин, по которой он на это решается.

«Может быть в другой вселенной, — молится он, думая о матери, об отце, о своем загадочном соулмейте, о Кейтлин. — У них у всех все будет хорошо?».

***

У них никогда не бывает почти мифического «хорошо».

Только передышки — он понимает это довольно быстро.

***

Во вновь перезапущенной им вселенной все не как раньше, хотя план был именно такой. Барри давно пора свыкнуться с мыслью о том, что все всегда идет не по плану, но если он перестанет верить в лучшее, то кто это станет делать тогда? Он пытается и сейчас, вдохновляет себя этой мыслью, но выходит со скрипом, потому что Циско непривычно тихий и подавленный, и его шутки отдают горечью гораздо больше, чем весельем; потому что его отец все так же мертв; потому что Джо пытается разобраться в происходящем почти вслепую, не понимая и половины того, что он, Барри, пытается объяснить; потому что Айрис, кажется, и здесь задалась целью заменить им Эдди, и это становится слишком очевидно даже для нее — их неловкие попытки поговорить заканчиваются еще большей неловкостью, и это его гнетет, правда, гнетет.

А Кейтлин…

Кейтлин тает на глазах, теряя в весе, голосе и собственных красках, будто готовится однажды истлеть совсем, растаять, исчезнуть. Раствориться неслышно прямо посреди ужина, расслабленного разговора — так, чтобы не кричаще и без надрыва, просто слиться с поверхностью окружающей их обстановки; чтобы и не понял никто, чего все они только что лишились — ни звука голоса, ни перестука уходящих шагов.

В противовес ей видения Барри наполнены неожиданной яркостью — они кричаще, ненормально, почти безумно ярки. Сон повторяется с привычной точностью, но обрастает деталями, и вот, Барри может уже различить сорванное дыхание, почувствовать холодные пальцы в своей ладони и услышать свой срывающийся голос:

_— Убей меня._

Ему иррационально до облегчения хорошо — это значит, что она, кем бы ни являлась, и что бы это для него ни значило, жива. Хрупкие тонкие нити, связывающие их почти всю жизнь, натянуты от напряжения, и Барри чувствует, что момент их встречи скор и неизбежен — каждой клеточкой своего тела, каждой секундой барахлящего таймера на своей руке.

***

В руках Кейтлин не тает лёд, который она прикладывает к его ссадинам, чтобы так сильно не болело — с его метаболизмом обезболивающие не действуют, и они давно прекратили пытаться обмануть ими организм. Только Кейтлин делает все возможное по поиску лекарства, и однажды у нее это получится, потому что для доктора Сноу нет ничего невозможного; а пока — осторожные пальцы, пульсирующая ссадина, лёд.

Лёд в ее глазах, и в ее руках; вокруг нее и в ней слишком много льда, но они обязательно со всем справятся, убеждает себя Барри, _вместе_ ; потому что нет ничего такого, с чем бы они не справлялись, когда у них есть доступ друг другу, и спасение Мультивселенной — прямое доказательство этого утверждения.

Факты — не врут.

Но когда Циско вновь начинает язвить с прежней остротой и весельем, когда Джо улавливает разницу между двумя химическими терминами и даже поправляет заболтавшегося Гарри, когда Айрис погружается с головой в работу и не пытается заглушить боль потери с его помощью; когда начинает казаться, что все налаживается — медленно, но верно, — Кейтлин исчезает, оставив после себя неживой воздух и ледяные фигурки на полу лаборатории.

***

И без нее все катится к чертям.

***

Он находит ее довольно быстро — дважды. И в голове его стучит пульс, и он почти ничего не соображает от чувства вины и ее злых колких слов, в которых — если говорить честно, — нет ни капли лжи. Кейтлин обвиняет его в случившемся, ее голос срывается, и когда он закрывает ее в камере (ненадолго, пока не придет в себя, по его плану), ему кажется, что ее разочарованное лицо и крик «Это ты сделал со мной!» будет преследовать его по ночам.

Что-то упорно мешается на периферии сознания, но Барри отмахивается от странного предчувствия как от надоедливой мухи; он не обращает внимания на странную боль в запястье — его мир в это самое время разваливается по частям.

Позже Кейтлин стоит напротив него, зажав в руке уменьшенную копию ледяного копья. В ней не осталось ничего от той сахарно-тепличной девочки с грудным смехом и блестящими искорками во взгляде; в ней нет ни следа от чопорной девушки с вечно нахмуренным лбом и сверкающими внутри молниями; в ней завывает тьма и январская стужа, в ней кипит ненависть, в ней плещется больное сумасшествие — и это целиком и полностью его вина. Ее больные уколы и насмешки — плата за его безответственность, и меньшее, что он может сделать — это не дать ей окончательно сорваться во тьму. Она давала ему уроки мужества целые годы, и он _должен_ быть храбрым; она верила в него десятки десятков раз, и он должен (он верит) тоже в нее поверить — никогда еще это не казалось важнее.

— Чего ты ждешь? Что тут такого? — повторяет он, и она меняется в лице — самоуверенная, дикая, с помутившимся рассудком. Он читает ней сомнение и душащий страх — он сам их чувствует. — Если тебя зовут Киллер Фрост, то я хочу увидеть немного убийства…

Барри хватает ее за запястье. Барри чувствует ее ледяные напряженные пальцы в своей горячей ладони. И то, как острие ледяного копья пропарывает рубашку и касается обнаженной кожи — прямо напротив сердца.

— Убей меня, Кейтлин.

И в его голове раздается щелчок. Мир становится целым на упоительно-долгое мгновение, на один стук сердца; а потом рассыпается в долю секунды.

Барри с неверием и возрастающим ужасом смотрит на такую знакомую и такую незнакомую морозно-бледную девушку с холодными пальцами и натянутыми усмешками, на ее выцветающие, раньше бывшие тепло-ореховыми, а теперь ставшие почти белоснежными волосы.

По ее щекам текут слезы.

Барри растерянно выдыхает.

_Блять._


End file.
